Lost in a World Unknown
by Grave10der
Summary: Hiccup is in a mess of a back story of a world he will soon know with new characters and a world that can't be explained so here it is.WARNING: the following story has a substance of cruel jokes. The Characters may be a bit different from the movie. How to train your dragons owned by Dreamworks and cartoon network.Readers descresion is advised. Sorry about the summary.
1. Chapter 1:A STORM TO FLY THROUGH

chapter 1: A great storm to fly through

The wind had became the enemy of berk as it roars to the west of the Island. The weather has become a monstrous battle between gods, as if the battle ground was in berk. Lightning struck and the island seems to be on the verge of sinking and yet as night approaches the teens of Berk would do something as dangerous as making a competition out of the storm. It may have been great to play something that vikings could appreciate in a storm because, their freakin vikings, but even so they would know better. I mean come on, they're on a thunderstorm where the wind transform wet water to bloody bullets, the skies have shun to a cold winter in the summer, and to top it off, there was lightning. That's right reader, LIGHTNING! Guess who's going to get hit by lightning, no seriously. Oh well it was mostly the twins and Snotlout that came up the idea so I guess they're the usual target for the blame game after this.

Actually this is what had happen before all this the gang was in the great hall being a bit bored of doing absolutely nothing. their dragons are born as well but in a more moody way. Even Toothless the nightfury can have something that set his fear on that day: lightning. He starts to move in a frantic and grunt to the point where its disturbing those inside the hall. Hiccup tries to calm him down.

"Hey bud, relax okay we're safe as long as you're inside no lightning will strike." Hiccup managed to calm him down but only for a few seconds when thunder was heard. The night fury turn to the direction of the sound then began to grunt.

"Gees for being a powerful dragon, Toothless is pretty much a wimp with wings," said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs decides to confront Tuffnut, "Hey, that's not very nice. I think that Toothless should be afraid of lightning. After all, legend says that thunder and lightning can probably be a warning from the gods."

"Yeah well last time lightning struck because of metal so that little legend you told us is just another myth," said Ruffnut. Tuffnut added, "Hey, and maybe that little legend of Fishlegs just stuff inside him and died." They both laughed and laughed until one of the twins head-banged with the other and started to wrestle on each other. After He watched this Snotlout decided to keep the day interesting.

"I'm bored," he said as usual. "How about we go outside and race from Berk to the nearest island and back" Everyone including Hiccup and Astrid looked at him like he was a total loon. "I don't believe this, you really want someone to give you a concussion?" Astrid says, and hiccup in his mind agreed with her. Not only was this bad idea insane but it just seem that Snotlout want to have a suicide cult. Hiccup then went back to toothless to calm him down but after he said, that has got to be the worst idea you even came up with."

"Oh yeah?!" Snotlout yelled with cockiness. "Well I don't see you coming with any bright idea."

"Actually anything can be a bright idea than your idea of fun; you want to smash something, go smash that table, you want to throw axes there's a small area where you can do that, but if you to do something that can get yourself killed that is where the line crosses!" Hiccup and Snotlout had argued for the next 3 minutes on whether they should or they shouldn't race. The decision was going to be no, until Snotlout said, "Well okay we don't have to because Hiccup doesn't want to. I can guess that Toothless can as fast as Hookfang that he might even dodge lightning. But seeing as what the rider says goes, not taking any dangerous action like how a REAL VIKING should!" That moment he look at Snotlout, then to everyone the to Astrid Then to Toothless. And the split second later Hiccup got on Toothless and gave Snotlout the approval. Astrid and Fishlegs thought that he shouldn't do this, but they got on their dragons and also participated in the race. It wasn't until they open the doors to think that Hiccup REALLY shouldn't do this!

The wind was their enemy as it let out breaths of cheering cold wind to the riders and dragons faces. They reached the fence and prepared for the race. "OK, so when we see 3 lightning strikes we go straight to the nearest island and back. Anything that anyone will want to add?" Snotlout ask. That's when Astrid goes, "If we die I'll hurt you in the afterlife!" The Fishlegs added," Aren't you going to get severely punished from Stoic, seeing that its your idea?" Snotlout answered, " Then this would be the risk a viking would take (looks at hiccup) don't you think so hiccup?"

"Let's just get this over with!" Hiccup said as the first lightning struck and the teen readied in silence. Every teen has stopped talking and began to focus on the skies and land ahead of them the first thunder was sounded and the wind blew a bit harder. Hiccup positioned himself to think that once he does this he will vow to never do this again.

"Just this one time, just once and and you'll say to them, 'Hey I already did something dangerous so I will not do another dangerous thing ever again'. I would already be into trouble for this!" Hiccup had thought.

Flash of the second lightning came and hiccup looked to his right and saw Astrid with her dragon, Stormfly. the dragon seemed worried, really worried. Stormfly had that look of hers that just felt the sense of what was coming beyond berk ,and at this time she wasn't the only one. As Hiccup looked right and saw the other dragons looked so frightened of something too. something that the humans don't realize or will soon to realize. Astrid looked towards Hiccup and he did the same. "What's wrong?" Astrid said. Hiccup just looked at her like he wanted to say, "We shouldn't have done this!"

there was a flash of lightning for the third time.


	2. Chapter 2: A GREAT RACE TO DIE FOR

MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR :HELLO AGAIN. I'M NOT TRYING TO KEEP THIS WITH LITTLE INFORMATION AS POSSIBLE. I just changed a few thing just to make the characters a bit more complex. THIS IS JUST A CHAPTER ON JUST THE RACE THE RIDERS GO THROUGH. WE'LL GET TO THE INTERESTING SUBJECT : I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND I DON'T OWN DREAMWORKS. IF I GET THE CHARACTERS WRONG, I'M SORRY. WITH THAT SAID, ENJOY

Chapter 2 :A Race To Die For

The teens made their dragon speed through the air. All the dragons had given their very best to make their masters/partners happy Well all except Fishlegs and Meatlug that desperately try to keep up with the rest, only to find themselves lost in the storm. halfway down the course lightning blasted and showed a boulder blocking their path. Fishlegs frightened as frickin hell, dodged the boulder, spun in circles, have Meatlug land on the ground and then put his face in the ground like snow. "I'm still okay!" he muffled while trying to get out.

the race was still going on and the storm has created an even more challenging pursuit. Astrid was catching up with Snotlout and Hiccup, who were both in 1st place. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were desperately trying to get into second place."huh! This is making us go any faster!" Tuffnut says. Lets take the shortcut."He and Ruffnut gave their dragons Barf and Belch, a different direction from what the other route and headed to the woods. they both had laughed and smirk for about ten seconds until Barf had Belch zigzagging through the extremely dark forest. Ruffnut began to question their path. "Are you sure you know which way to go?" She yelled.

"I don't see you knowing which way to go!" Tuffnut yelled back.

Ruff yell back "Actually I do. Let me fly them, I know which way to go!" and she tugged Belch making Barf follow Belch Tuffnut was outraged, "Hey you don't know which way." They argued and pulled their dragon to any direction away from the other making them even more lost than before. the dragon just had enough of this and come to a Quick and complete stop. This action tossed the teens out of Barf and Belch; Having the girl land on bush of poison oak, and the Boy hit the tree, which moved beehive, have his face land into mud and have the hive land on his stomach. Ironically it was a smooth landing seeing as they crashed near the town.

Astrid, Snotlout, and Hiccup saw that they were the only ones on this race. Hiccup decided on his head that this was too much and could probably get themselves killed. "Snotlout, Astrid we should just go back! We're the only ones here and we could be lost for trying to go to the nearest island!"

Snotlout pridefully shouted, "Well then now we know who going to win this race." He had Hookfang hinge further making them go faster. After Snotlout said, "The same Viking that won everything!" Hiccup just had enough of this. He told Toothless, "Ok bud, give him a Plasma Blast, but not aiming at him! Toothless did sent out a plasma blast beside Snotlout and Hookfang. After that Hiccup and Toothless ram into Snotlout and Hookfang, causing them to all fall on the cliff -right on the edge of berk - and the teens just stumble out of their dragons .

Snotlout knowing what had happened went after Hiccup, sprinting up to him spearing him down and landing a volley of punches at poor Hiccup. Hiccup however wouldn't settle with this so he grab Snotlout expected punch throw him aside and as he got up land a punch on Snotlout's cheek and kicked him in the side with his prosthetic limb.

The two seem to just brawl for a few more minutes. Even when their dragons tried to end it, they just seem to keep going until Snotlout took the upper hand and tossed Hiccup like a ragdoll. Toothless defended his young and slightly injured friend. "What is wrong with you Hiccup?!" Snotlout yelled. "If you wanted to go just go you didn't have to tackle me down like that!"

"Then you should know better that,"Hiccup began to struggle to his words, "sometimes you need to just listen to oth-"

"You listen to you? Why, So because you brought peace with dragons that means you're now in charge of me!?"

"I did not say that taking this to a whole other level! Come on Snotlout, like it or not I don't want you getting kill-"

"you know what you're not the boss of me, you're full of dragon crap and if you want to keep fighting Dragon Trainer, Lets go then!" Snotlout then got on Hookfang which made Hookfang spew fire at Hiccup and Toothless.

As Hiccup got on Toothless and was about to spark a new brawl, darts were fired. Astrid came in along with Stormfly trying to stop the fight. "Hiccup, Snotlout! stop fighting!"Astrid commanded. "You both can't fight at this time, and for what a stupid race?"

"He started it" Snotlout said pointing at Hiccup. Having a mixed fuel sympathy and rage, Hiccup moved his head away from the two."Oh, I'm the one who started this?" he screamed back, "you're the one who brought us here! I kept on telling you to turn back that its too dangerous, but you-" Hiccup struggles to breathe. "Don't, listen!" he pauses for a second. he looks at Snotlout with pure sympathy, as if the look was a way of saying sorry. "Can't we just go?"

Snotlout still ached from the punch just smirked, turning his heads side to side, and said "Wow really, I'd thought I'd get that from Astrid or from a woman but from you?"

"Stop talking to Hiccup that way,"Astrid finally said. He looked at Astrid then moved farther from Hiccup so that he can look at both of them. You Know I thought I was flying with two of the bravest vikings. Now I just realized that both of you are just nothing but selfish cowards that only do extraordinary things for themselves. I'm going to finish this race like it or not, And you know why? Because that's what vikings do!"

"Oh, Enough with the whole Viking-ego!" Hiccup screamed and with that, Snotlout was shocked .He calmed himself down for 4 seconds. He looked at Astrid and said "I'm sorry that I overreacted." He then looked at Snotlout "Look I'm sorry I just rage out like this. I just , didn't know what got into me. I'm sorry." Snotlout looked down at first but then he decided to forgive him. "Yeah well its okay. And I'm sorry for pushing you to do, well this," He gestures to the storm as there was a sound of thunder.

"Can we go back now? it's getting even more windy!" astrid screamed. The two boy agreed a started to fly. Snotlout however wanted to finish the race so bad, as if the island itself was calling out his name. taunting him with every second as he looked at it and seeing how it just looked so close and so quiet. "It's only about 30 miles I think," Snotlout thought. "Maybe Hiccup can let me, just this once!" he then started to be a bit more agitated. Snotlout couldn't take anymore of it.

"Wait!" he called out. Astrid and Hiccup turned around. "You guys could go on ahead. I want to finish this."

Astrid and Hiccup tried to stop him. "You say this like it's something heroic." Astrid said. "you could do this la-"

"Astrid! please,"Snotlout looks at Hiccup-Astrids then turned toward Hiccup. " this once" This is the first time Hiccup didn't see Snotlout as his friend/competitor but as a whiny little friend. Hiccup then looked at the island, then back to Snotlout. "Oh alright, we'll be here to see if anything goes wrong, but just the island!"

"Hah! Thanks Hiccup!" and with a face of determination Snotlout and Hookfang fled quickly to the island.

Hiccup looked at Astrid for about 2 seconds. She looked at him like she was strangely proud of him. "Well you sound like a parent just now"

"It's just for now, pretty soon after that I'm going to pose as the world worst dad."Hiccup knew that sound a bit still giggle as she shook her head.

"Well he does look happy. I would punch you, but you took too many blows to have another one." that's when they both started to laugh. "Oh, but I wanted that one punch. it was my favorite one."

"Why is it you favorite one?"

"Because it comes with a kiss!" there was a sudden quiet. Soon Astrid looked at Hiccup, the dragons themselves came in a little closer and Toothless sneezed causing

them to spin in circles.

The teen after that just kept on laughing and laughing, not even looking at their friend reaching to the mysterious island.

"Do you think we should go and stop him?" said Astrid.

" Why? I just told him to go-" Astrid held his mouth. "I wasn't finished. I meant to say 'go and stop him from getting first place."Hiccups reaction shows with a smile and a brow held high.

"Nah, Its best if we stay here in case something happen-" Hiccup felt Toothless trying to tell him something. "Toothless what's wrong?" Astrid also see Stormfly backing up. "What is it girl?" Astrid says. The dragons looked up, which made the humans look up. What they saw made their eyes widen and their pupils smaller.


	3. Chapter 3: When All Hell Breaks Loose

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello guy thanks to those that are reading my story. I very much appreciate if you give an honest review about this fan fiction. as an author in-progress I meed some small mention if this story has flaws. I'm not trying to perfect it, I just want to get as much into your imaginations as possible. Also if theres a problem with the characters personality let me know. Ill probably try my best to reply by saying what a I think of your reasons and why I made the characters act like they do in this story. And Finally have a little faith and patience with this; I'm going to try to make more stories of this. And as always, Thank you.

Chapter 3: When All Hell Breaks Loose

Oh great gods of Asgard!" Astrid gasped as what she and hiccup couldn't believe their eyes. It was a swarm of dragons, with size of the deep darkness. With sound of damned beasts of the shadows the swarm manage to mask the entire island with its wings. Oh how Snotlout looked at this as his jaw just completely drops to one of Hookfang's horns. Hookfang knew that he can't have Snotlout and himself in danger, so he turned back and tried to fly away from this storm of dragons. The dragons however, caught on to them and within inch by inch the dragons getting closer and closer within the two.

Hiccup and Toothless, with Astrid and Stormfly went to go help Snotlout and Hookfang. "Snotlout! Keep moving! Hiccup screamed, as Toothless began to hurl as many plasma blast as fast a he could. Astrid had Stormfly throw her retractable spikes to the swarm. They tried as hard as they could to get them out. But what they did was have all of them inside the swarm.

The dragons seems to be just other dragons trying to get away from the dreaded storm. Nightmares, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, even several Whispering Deaths, Boneknappers, thirteen Scauldrons, two Thunderdrums and other dragons that weren't even discovered yet. Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout saw that these dragons are just as frightened as Toothless was when strange lightning struck metal in the past.

At first it seemed that the dragons including Toothless, Stormfly, and Hookfang started to calm down. But after that split second, lightning struck right in front of the dragons. In panic the dragons try to flee but they soon find themselves in a vicious lightning circle resulting in forming the Dragon Tornado.

The three teenagers try to desperately get out of there but they just get tossed and hit by the other dragons. unfortunately Snotlout couldn't hold his grip and was tossed off the side of his dragon. Astrid could hear the screams of Snotlout followed by Hiccup saying, "We have got get him on his dragon and out of here!"

"These dragon won't let us leave!" Astrid screamed .Snotlout kept crying "Help! Please somebody!" His hand began to slip from Hookfang's horn. Hiccup had to think and soon the catastrophe began to slow down. He breathed and searched for two important objectives: finding a way to get to Snotlout, and a way out. His eyes quickly shifted from side to side for about 4.3 seconds until he found Snotlout. He turned to Astrid and said to her "Find a way out of this place! I need you on the other side, to help with us if anything happens!"Astrid shook her head as she replied "I'm on it!"

At first it was a struggle for her but Astrid gracefully had Stormfly to bring lighting to her wings and made it out of the tornado. Then She and her dragon driftly circled the tornado hoping for Hiccup and Snotlout to make it out okay. Her heart began to pound and her breath is trying to leave her as she tries to find and think to herself, "Why in their parents soul did they do this Ridiculous race in the first place?" This brings Astrid to tell herself to at least send a call for help, but she doesn't know how. For about four minutes she sees Hookfang freeing himself, without Snotlout. This makes Astrid worried more now.(the following happened about Four minutes)

Hiccup now a bit relieved that Astrid found a way out needs to find Snotlout a way out. He looked at Snotlout an told him to hang on. Snotlout began to slip even more and unable to hold on much longer."Hurry Hiccup," Snotlout yelled, "I can't hold on!" Hiccup was now inches towards Snotlout. Hiccup barely reach for his hand until a gronkle hit Hookfang and made Snotlout fall. Luckily Hiccup was close enough to catch him. "Don't worry, I got you!" Hiccup said as he's struggling to get Snotlout on Toothless. Hookfang was seen being pushed out, giving Snotlout a sense of relief. They were close to get out of there, that was until lightning began to strike inside the dragon tornado.

These dragon were everywhere now scattering through the many sides. The three try desperately to escape this unholy wrath. Then all of a sudden, bam lightning blinded Hiccup causing Toothless to crash to a nightmare resulting in the three free falling. Snotlout landed on a stoop where Astrid and Stormfly were in just 12 trees away, and Toothless aimed in the shore of berk. Hiccup however went into the open water.

Hiccup tried to swim to the surface but the storm is making the ocean more difficult for him to swim. He was thrown inside the water, leading him in a small tunnel in the ocean floor. Hiccup is just kicking and pushing trying to frickin breathe! Soon he couldn't hold it any longer, Hiccup seeing that this was his last moment open his lungs. The last of what he saw was a bright crimson stone.


	4. Chapter 4: A little Light In The Room

Chapter 4 The light in the room

Chapter 4 The light in the room

Hiccup gasped for air, thanking the gods for he is alive. He started to cough; it tasted oddly like blood. Panting for air his eyes began to open, but saw nothing. He checks himself to see if his body was still intact. The young viking then checked his surroundings, and realized that he doesn't know where he is. The area is pitch black and there is barely enough light to see. Hiccup lifts up his hands to feel his surroundings; he felt the walls on the side as he walked on. The feeling of the walls was different to Hiccup though-compared to other rocks or wood-Felt soft and mushy, like a reptile on water. Hiccup thought for a second

"I'm alone, I can't see anything, it smells like the inside of Gobbers breath on Thors day (Thursday) and I can feel the walls like a dragon. Where can I find light?"

"Where can I find light?" Hiccup focused on that question even more. He followed the walls hoping to have an answer to survive this question. he staggered for hours trying to find sign for a way out or maybe. . . a way up. "Damn I can't see a thing." Hiccup started to worry about the situation. What if the storm died out, could he then find his way? where on Odins great eye is he? Is he on an island? Is he somewhere near Berk? oh gods where is he. "Hello?" Hiccup made echos with the unknown walls, but no sound came back. His mind started to worry more.

What if he was on Outcast Island? It hasn't been long since he last saw Alvin, Savage, or even Mildew since his escape. What if they saw me fall somewhere? Hiccup thought to himself. Then Alvin will kill me since I taught Mildew almost everything! Mildew would have his way with me as well; I could be beheaded, hung, gutted alive! If they would find me. . . , Hiccup thought. would they find me? No They would have found me right now if they had the chance.

Hiccup staggered into the walls, and soon for a few minutes more, found a small centimeters of light. That small light hypnotized Hiccup for a minute or two. What if he was undersea? Maybe he had found to be in a mysterious cave that somehow found a way to get a few air into it . I think the cave is strange already so it could be that. "Wow- If I could find a way out of this cave, the gang isn't going to believe this," Hiccup thought. He could see it now: Tuffnut and Ruffnut would have their minds awed about the idea of him in a cave, Snotlout would have a bit of envy of one shoulder and a bit of impression at the other shoulder, Fishlegs with a thin layer of wood stacked together with ink and spoiled milk, try to find a type of cave or even if it exit. And as for Astrid, well a rough yet caring relationship of ours is something to step up in a night. But that only serves up the question: if he can find a way out.

The light is starting to grow as Hiccup comes closer and closer. He soon enters into some sort of hall which leads to the room where the light is coming from. Hiccup sees an opportunity to leave the unknown place; "Oh I could thank the gods for this," He said to himself. This could be a way out for him to leave the cave and come back he thought about what he just said. "He could thank the gods, but does this mean he will thank the gods?"

"What if I'm dead?" he thought to himself. "What if this room was the way to the afterlife of where I'm going? I could probably never see anyone else again. I'm practically a lifeless corpse in the ocean as I speak!" He stopped dead on his track. thinking the whole thing through: he knows that he went in the water, he knows that it was during an awful storm and he knows that one of the really TWISTED dragon tornado a dragon hit him in the head. Maybe that's what killed him maybe the hit made him unmoveable and I just drowned slow and just sank.

"No!" Hiccup said. "No, no, no, no, no I can't be dead. I've made a mistake. a lot of people make mistakes, but they die mostly by a blade, an axe, old age. They could die when a disaster happens, or during famine or during a sickness. Heck, some people die of boot night! yeah the smell of feet was too much of some guy and he wound up passing out- right before their home invasion. But not me! I got hit in the head and somehow I ended up here! "

Hiccup filled with disapproval smacked his hand to a wall. There must have been a sharp object, because the impact left his hand bleeding. He saw where it bled and began to suck on it. his back was to the wall and soon his legs just slid further away from it. Tears started to leave Hiccup eyes due to his ultimate fear of death, even though as a vikings he shouldn't fear it. But really who could blame him.

Death was a such a mysterious thing that it was almost pronounce as ubiquitous. It could be a place, a man, a woman, a dark cloak with or without the bones in it; Death could be a way of the purgatory, where all is judged but never forgiven, and Yes to vikings, death was a great deal if fought valiantly, And even Hiccup did think of this way. However in this state of mind- in where he is right now- death is unknown to him.

Minutes began to pass as Hiccup tries to remember the people he mostly cared about: Toothless, his dragon pet and best friend that helped him learn the truth about the dragons they once fought; His father Stoick that in hard times believed that his son was different, but soon realized having a son whose different really could change the way people see things; His mentor Gobber who at time might be a little out there but able to know the best things to live and adapt through big events; Hiccup's friends the ridiculously smart Fishlegs, the over competitive Snotlout, the loyal but really dim twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid. Sadly He would miss Astrid the most, other than Toothless. She was the first human friend to find the realization of what dragons really are. She was there with the finding of the nest, she was there in the first dragon academy and became Hiccups second in command, and she was the one thinking more of the others than just herself. As a friend Astrid gave Hiccup the best advice always trying to put him on the right track whenever he gets lost (like when Heather was in the picture, Thaw Fest and when Toothless was being attacked by lightning)! As more of something else Astrid. . . well Hiccup loved Astrid as more than words put it. Granted she wasn't really isn't into the "holding hands" relationship, but she was never that kind of girl to begin with. She was true to Hiccup and true to herself yet Astrid really can't deny her love to Hiccup. Hiccup could spend hours of thinking of all the good time he spent with Ast-

"You dead yet?" a sound was heard for the first time. Hiccup looked around, "Who's there?!" the sound didn't respond to him, but instead kept repeating "Are you dead?" Hiccup felt a bit nauseous and dazed to the point where he just tumble and fell forward to his knees. "Stop it!" he screamed. "Stop!" the sound of the "You Dead Yet?" kept repeating and creeped into his skull, like it was a spirit fogging up Hiccup's head and never letting anything clear.

"Are you dead yet, Hiccup?" it asked, over and over. "Who's there!" Hiccup called out again couldn't take anymore of this, "Stop it!" The sound echoed through the cave and now Hiccup can't hear where its coming from. "please, its killing me!" This is a bad trip for Hiccup as he just place is hands on his ears and place his head to the ground weeping. "So this is how I die?" he asked himself. He looked around looking for a way out of this internal madness, then saw a small red light was shown . it might might have been a bit far to see but it was near enough for Hiccup to see it. For the sake of Astrid, Toothless, his father and the others, that small red light gave Hiccup the strength to go a little more.

"No!" He said to himself. "This isn't the end of the line for me. I'm not dead, stop pretending to be." Hiccup stood upwards and looked around for a way out. Steps were taken toward the light and echo until about twenty three steps, for Hiccup saw something glowing as he paused. The glowing came from between piles of stones and right across where Hiccup was. He ran towards it and the annoying "Are you dead?" seem to grow more. He fell to his knees and started searching for that object on the pile. The sound was finally at a high pitch; a red stone was shown giving light to Hiccups eyes. He held it to his hands and the the stone glowed with more energy. The sound ended with "Ah Hiccup you're not dead yet. So keep moving".

Hiccup did not know what this is really about, however he still needs a way out of this place. He decided that the only way to find a way out is to be open with any path, including the lighted room. Hiccup ran to there first and the room had an awesome sense into everything that stood out for Hiccup: The room about thirty feet square of both the length and with the roofless skies over it. unknown stars are filled in the sky, the stone walls were as smooth as if wall weren't solid but sustainable liquid, and the pebbles on the ground was spinning in a clockwise spiral. But the biggest attraction of the room was an incredibly large beam of light that reaches to no limits in spaces. Its bright white lights were curling upwards to the star as if it was the river to valhalla.

Hiccup notices this red stone begin to glow, every time he gets closer to the light. Pretty soon the light began to merge into a reddish color, and Hiccup felt like the pull of this light. At first he back out, but soon he looked at the light as if it was calling his name, commanding in the response of " Trust the light!" Hiccup sees the stone brightening his hand then as he opens his hand, glided slowly out of his hand and into the light. The light as a form of transportation sent the stone zooming upwards.

"Come, Home, Hiccup!" the light called him in a whispering voice. "learn more and witness a journey as well as your own. Trust the light!" Hiccup took a chance with it and let himself toward the light, and had it sent him to the great unknown.


End file.
